The Dragon Witch
by Twilight fan93
Summary: for Harry to win the war he needs the help of a dragon and a vampire. Who will win this war.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Twilight (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter or Twilight No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

**The Dragon Witch**

Hi my name is Rosa. Me and boyfriend Edward just got in to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.I know it says it's for witches and wizards but my family was in every house but Slytherin. I want to get in to Hufflepuff.

My mom's mom was in Hufflepuff I'm just like her. But Edward he wants to be like his Dad and get in to Ravenclaw. But it's up to The Sorting Hat to put us were it wants.

Befor Edward and I got up to the hat Albus Dumbledore steped up to the Podium he looked at me and Edward

"This year we have two students with us they will also be your teachers there names are Rosa Beach, and Edward Cullen with two new teachers Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin lets get them in to a house."said Albus Dumbledore.

I went first and sat on the stool and Minerva McGonagall put the hat on my head

"Difficult. Yes. Haven't had one like you for a while. No worries, I'll find the perfect place. Plenty of courage,very kind. Not a bad mind. But where to put you?" I was hopeing to be put in Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat was silent for a few moments before it finally shouted out to the whole hall"GRYFFINDOR!'' I took the hat off and sat next to Harry.

I watched Edward as the hat was put on his head"Difficult. But, I'll find the perfect place for you. Very stubborn . Hart of a lion, very smart. But you know people think less of you than you really are. Hmm but where to put you. where to put you?" The Sorting Hat was silent for what felt like forever but it was just a few moments before it finally shouted out to the whole hall"GRYFFINOR!" Edward took the hat off and sat next to me.

Albus steped back up to the Podium"They will be teaching Dragon care and Dragon history. When they are not teaching they will go to classes just like you. Now fallow your house Prefects to your dormrooms. Goodnight see you all in the morning."

We fallowed are Prefects to are tower of the castle my Prefect's name is Seanna downey. Edward said his Prefect's name is Willie Tremblay. They showed us to are rooms before Edward went to his room I looked at him"Goodnight Edward I love you.''I said just before I kissed him"Goodnight Rosa I love you to. See you in the morning" He went to his room and I went to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

That morning Seanna came in to the girls dormroom screaming"TIME TO GET UP GIRLS. ROSA GET THAT BUTT OUT OF BED YOU HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH!" She left after that all the girls got up I went to wash up then to the great hall to get breakfast and meet Nymphadora Tonks.

"Hello Miss Tonks my name is Rosa'' I said as we shook hands. she smiled at me as she said"Hi Rosa. You can call me Tonks. Are we teaching together?" I nodded and we left to fined are class room and get it set up.

As we walked"Rosa how are we going to teach them?" she asked me I looked up"I'm Tatsu it is japanes for dragon. Edward and I can change into dragons like Remus. But we don't need a full moon like him." We had made it to the class room just as the students started to show up.

I went to the office took off my school robes and put on a bath robe. When I entred the class room the girls looked at me"Hi my name is Rosa and this is Tonks. She and I will be teaching this class. How many of you have read the first page of your book?" All the hands were up"Good so you know what Tatsu is. I'm a Tatsu and with the help of Tonks you all are going to have a lot of fun. How many of you want to see me change in to a dragon?"Onece againe all hands went up so I took of my robe I had my bra and pantes on.

I closed my eyes and let the dragon free. I herd the girls ohhh and ahhh at my change. The first day was fun for us all I let them come up to me and feel me. I think they had fun I know Tonks did when one of the girls would hit a spot that would make me giggel. That night in my room as I sleep my dreams were full of nightmares of a man whos skin was a sick gray white color his face looked like a snake.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Harry and Edward were in the common room when I enterd the room Harry looked at me the look on his face let me know he knew what I wanted to talk about.

Before I could open my mouth Harry looked at Edward

"Rosa I know what you want to talk about Harry and I had the same one that you had. Was there a man that looked like a snake and his skin gray white color?" When I nodded he and Edward stood up.

Edward came up to me and kissed me"Rosa we have to go talk to Dumbledore. He should know whats going on with us." It was saturday so there no classes today.

Whene we got the Gargoyle Harry said the password and it moved for us. When we made it to the door Albus was waiting for us he showed us inside his office

"What brings you three up here?"He asked us Harry looked up a him

''You see professor wall had the same dream about Lord Volemort. What does that mean professor?" Harry answered him. Albus looked at him and said

"Harry I don't know why you three had the same dream Edward is a mind reader maybe he read you mind and Rosa is connected with him so she had it to. Go get some lunch you three" We said goodbye and left.

POV Albus.

When the kids left my office I went straight to Severus Snape told him to come with me to see Minerva McGonagall when we got to her class room she looked at me and Severus"Albus, Severus what are you two doing ?" she said to me.

I looked up at her with a sad look on face"They shared a dream it's started the war will start before the year is over"

They looked at me as Severus said"This is why you looked sad when you got me. Albus you know that we will win we have Draco in on his good side he lets me know when he makes a move. Albus we will win."

I shook my head"You do know the prophecy right Severus?"

He looked at me"No I don't know" I looked down as I said" Snape. The prophecy says'The Cursed, The Twice Blessed and The Immortal. Only they can stand against the Dark Lord and survive. Nine days before the year dies when the sky is dark and the land is pure white can The Connected, The Protector and The Mind Reader save the magic and the muggle world' You see Snape now that they are linked we have to protect them or the world we know will end!" They nodded and we had hope they will win.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Pov Rosa. The rest of the school year was good but the drems whent from good to bad and from bad to really bad. But it was the end of the school year I hoped the dream would stop now that I'm going home and Harry was going to stay with Ron.

Just as I was geting done with packing my bag Minerva told me and Edward to meet her in Albus's office. Edward and I left are rooms. When we got to the Gargoyle Severus Snape was waiting for us he showed us to the office.

When the three of us intered the room was full of people we did not know Albus stood up as he said

"Rosa, Edward everybody in here is a member of The Order of the Phenox" We looked up at him in shock the Order was just a story in the magic world. But Albus was saying that it was real.

We nodded Edward looked around the room and stoped his gaze on someone that we didn't know. Albus saw that Edward was looking at"Rosa, Edward this is Mad Eye Moody. He was like Severus" I stood up and walked over to him"Thank you Mad Eye for satnding with Albus" I said. He looked at me and smiled as I walked back to my seat.

Albus cleared his throat we all looked at him"Rosa, Edward. We would like you to help us with the war that will be here at the end of the year. If you know of anybody that will help please ask them if thay will help us?"

When he was done speaking I looked at Edward"_Will are familys help_?" I asked him in my head and he nodded yes. I looked up at Albus and said"I know my Mom, Dad and Brother will help but thay fae thay are strong my brother is the king of the goblin city" Edward took a phone and called his family.

Albus handed me a phone I looked at him as I said"I can't call my family they work nights they are sleeping right now''

Albus looked at me and said"Call when you can. Edward is your family going to help?" Edward noded his head

"Yes they will be redy by five tonight" Just before Albus left to get Edwards family I called my mom

"Hi mom I need to ask you and dad something" I heard her push a buton on the phone

"_Ok what do you need to ask us Rosa._" I looked at Edward as he grabed my hand

"Albus and I need you,Daddy and Jaeth to help us ther is a war coming. Will you help us?" I heard a pop and then Jareth got on the phone

"_Yes Rosa we'll help you_." I looked at Albus and noded yes. I got back on the phone

"Ok Albus will be there the tonight to get you. Love you bye. I gave the phone back to Albus and we left.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Two days after the famliys got to Hogwarts I had a dream about the prophecy.

We started the traing it was monday night just after diner Edward and I were on are way to are rooms when we were attacked just as Edward got back with help.

Minerva froze the attacker I looked her, Albus and Severus and told them to come with me

"I have a plan what if we make him believe that he killed me it would give us the chance to surpise he who can not be named. what do you think about that" They looked at me.

Albus was sad as he said"I don't like it but if you think it will help. We'll help you" That night I died.

The next moning Minerva showed me a hideing spot in the Hufflepuff dorm rooms as soon as I was safe I started to cry.

I only had two days with my family now they think I died last night.

I looked up at her as I said"I need to know what is going on out there. Please go find out and see if Severus will sit with me?"

she left me alone. Just after she left Severus sat down next to me and gave me a hug and kiss"I'm sorry Rosa I know you just got too see your family for the first time in year. Albus said for me to tell you that he will watch your mom and dad. Jareth is the only one here that knows that you died to save the world. I know your sad right now but that dose not mean that your week. I talked to Albus he said that on thanksgiving day you can 'Rise frome the dead' I know that will make you happy "

I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me"Thank you Severus but thaksgiving is still two months away. I don't want to be dead for two more months I mean I can't even handle two days How in the world can I last two months? Severus I know you can't speed up time I'm sorry for breaking down on you" I cryed out.

He huged me as he said"Rosa you don't have to tell me your sorry I know it's hard but what you need to know is that your family loves you and Edward and his family loves you. you are loved Rosa never forget that" Just as he got done I was asleep.

It has been two weeks since I 'died' today is 19th I wish I knew how to make the time go faster I was going to talk to Severus about a spell that will make me ghost on halloween from sundown to midnight so I can spind some time with everyone.

Albus came to see me today"Hay Albus I was thinking that maybe we can do a spell on halloween that will make me a ghost so I can see my family" I looked at him as he was thinking he looked down at me"Yes there is a spell that will work. It will last from sundown to midnight you will be a ghost you can not eat or feel. You will look like Sir. Nick. Do want to do the spell?" he asked me.

I was happy that there is a spell"Yes I want to do it. I would love to see mom, dad, Jareth and Edward before thanksgiving" Albus left to talk to Severus and Minevra.

It's the 5th of October Seveus and I are in the Hufflepuff living room"My Mom's birthday is tomorrow I need you to go to my trunk and get the gift box and give it to my mom tell her I came to you in a dream and asked you to give it to her. My Dad's birthday is on the 24th and I need you to give him his gift for me tell him the same thing. Will you please do this for me Severus" I asked him.

He looked at me as he said"Yes Rosa I will give the gifts to your Mom and Dad for you. Albus said that you want to be a ghost for a night" I smiled up at him

"Yes I would like to see my family" He nodded his head as he said"I will do the spell at sundown on halloween" I was happy I was going to see my family again.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Today is halloween I get to see my family again. Severus came in just as the sun was seting I looked at him

"Are you ready to do the spell Severus it's ok if you can't do the spell"I said as he looked at me

"Rosa I can do the spell if you are ready to be a ghost" I nodded my head yes as he started to say the spell

"_Alqueria Anthophobia_" A white light came from the end of his wand. I looked down at my hand it looked like a ghost

"Thank you Severus" I said as we went to the great hall. I entered the hall walked right to my mom

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Hi Edward. Hi Jareth. I love you all so much" Edward got up and came over to me

"Rosa I missed you so much we all did but your here now" I looked at every one they all looked sad

"I'm here till midnight as long as the vell is thin I can stay but when midnight comes I have to go" Mom, Dad and Jareth stood up and we had a air hug and I loved it we talked.

I looked up at the clock it was 11:55 if I was going to dance with Edward it has to be now. I got up''Edward will you dance with me?" I asked him.

He and I went out to the floor that song 'Innocence' by Avril lavigne was playing. We danced tell clock said it was midnight the spell put me in my room before it was over.

I sat down my bed and cryed I was cying so hard that I didn't even feel Severus sit next to me on the bed

"Rosa shhh it's ok I'm here. Shhh Rosa Edward loves you so much he was so happy when he saw you he only got happier when you two danced he had a smile so big on his face. Your family to they all love you and loved seeing you tonight Rosa"

when he was done talking I stoped cying"Severus will you stay with me tonight please" He looked at me''Yes I'll stay with you Rosa. Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake. I love you Rosa" I was asleep before he was done.


	7. Chapter 7

7

POV Severus.

When the clock went off at 5am I had to go. When I got to my office Minevra was waiting for me

"Hello Minevra how are you today?'' I asked her.

"I'm good. Severus what is going on with you and Rosa you look at her like you knew her a long time a go and you want to now .I need to know why?" she asked me.

I looked at her and I know my face was sad" I know I need to tell you. She is my little girl Minevra. The last time I saw her she was six months old Isabell and I went out for the night we had Lucy come over to play with her.

"On the way home we got hit by a car so hard that the car rold over. When the Emts got to us Isabell had died and I was alive the Emts had to work on me thay told me I was lucky I lived. They worked on me when we got to the hospital.

''I asked to police to go get my daughter for me just after they left the doctor gave me something to make me sleep. When I was a wake the police told me that Lucy had taken the Rosa.

''All of the baby stuff and her car was gone. The police asked me for my daughter's name her name was 'Rosella Evelyn Snape' then they asked for Lucy's full name 'Lucy Allan' the doctor looked at us and said'That is my daughter what did she do?'The cop looked at him and said"She kidnaped his little girl sir.'

''I left the hospital two days later the officer told me that they had Lucy she said that she gave Rosa to the chapel. We went to the chapel asked the nun at the door if she knew what had hapened to Rosa. She said that Rosa is with a nice family.

''I found her family two years before she came to school thay said she took after her mom but thay moved before I got to see her.

When you said her name I looked up and saw Isabell looking back at me I was so happy that Rosa was here"

Minevra looked sad" I never knew you and Isabell had a baby" We talked till it was time for me to take lunch to Rosa.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Pov Rosa.

It was the night before thanksgiving every one asleep but me, Severus, Albus and Minevra we were in the great hall working out how I was going 'rise from the dead' it was midnihgt when we had it all worked out.

It was lunch time the next day and Minevra was helping me get ready to show my self. I was in a green ball gown and my hair was up in bun with a little bit of hair falling by my face and my makeup was light.

By the time we got done it was diner time we made are way to great hall. She went in and I waited by the door.

Albus started to talk"I have some thing to say you all. Will Sean, Idava, Jareth and Edward please stand next to me and close your eyes. Will every one please be quiet. Severus open the door'' I looked at the door as soon as it was open I walked in to the great hall and saw my family.

I looked at Albus and nodded my head yes Albus smiled as he said"Open your eyes" they opened they eyes and started to cry

"Mom, Dad, Jareth, Edward I love you all so much" I ran to them and they ran to me and we huged. mom and Dad kissed me over and over. We sat down.

Edward sat me in his lap and said"I don't want to let go again I love you to much to let you go" He said as he kissed me I kissed him back as I said"I love you to Edward" We ate dinner and danced.

At about 7:30 Draco came and I left so that he who can not be named will not that know I'm left not long after 9:00.

Edward and I went to bed. Mineva said that Eward and I can sleep in the same bed so we did. We know the war is on it's way.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

It was November 30th Albus was killed two days ago but today is beter day.

Edward and I are in the Hufflepuff liveing room he kissed my on the head and got down on one knee he took my hand in his

''Rosa I love you so much. I never want to be with out you again. Will you mary me?" I kissed him and said"YES! Edward I will mary you" He put the ring on my hand and we kissed

"Edward we need to tell the family'' We got up and went to the great hall.

The famliys were there eating lunch we sat down. I looked at mom and said"Mom, Dad. Edward and I have some news. Edward asked me to mary him and I said yes.''

Mom and Esme huged me. Alice looked at me as she said"Rosa what is the date that you have in mind?" I looked at her and said"After the war Alice then you plan the hole thing ok.''

Alice looked like she hit the jakpot.

It was now Decmber 1st. Edward and I were in our room I kissed him

"Edward will you make love to me I don't want to die in three weeks not knowing how it feels for us to be one body'' I looked down as I talked to him.

He looked at me and kissed as he said"Yes Rosa I will make love to you'' And with that we made love.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Today is Decmber 15th Severus, Mom and Dad asked me to meet them in the Hufflepuff living room when I get there they were by the fireplace.

I sat with them Mom looked up at me as she said"Rosa your Dad and I have to to tell you who your real Mom and Dad are. If you want to know that is"

I lookd at them all as I said"Yes I want to know. I know that you are not my Mom and Dad. I love you both so much but I want to know who they are."

Severus looked at me and said "Rosa you are my daughter. Your Mom's name was Isabell. Do you want to know your real name Rosa?"

I looked up at him as I said ''Yes, I would like to know what my name is."

He nodded and said ''Your name was Rosella Evelyn Snape but when Sean and Idava got you your name was changed."

I looked at the family that I had, that was with me my whole life, and at the man that was with me when I need someone there when I could not see my family.

I knew that in the back of my mind he was my Dad.

I looked up as I said"I think I knew that you are my Dad. I want to change my name" They all looked at and Mom said"To what Rosa?"I looked at them as I said"I want to change it to"Rosella Idava Snape' I want my name to be back to what it was"

My Mom,Dad and Daddy looked at me and smiled. We talked all night.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Today is December 17th I was in my room tonight alone when the ghost of Albus come in to my room and had me falow him.

We went in and out of coradoors when we got to his office he showed me secret room and said"In there you will find the three parts of the dethlly hallows. You get the wand. Harry gets the cloke. Edward gets the stone. If you three have the wand, cloke and stone you will win this war." I went past the panting.

I looked back to see if Albus was with me but he was gone I grabed the stuff and left. When I got back to my room Edward was there and so was Harry.

Thay looked at me and said"Albus said that you had some thing for us" I looked at them and said"Yes I do. for you Harry you get your cloke you get the stone and I get the wand together we make the dethlly hallows and we will win the war"

We were up all night geting used to the stuff. Today is December 20th the war is in the morning and we all are with are familys we all know that one or we all will die. Edward and I know that if he dies I will to and it will go the same way if I die.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Today the war starts when it will end I dont know. It was sundown and we all went outside and lined up I was in the back of the line under the cloke we were waiting the clock said it was nine at night.

We saw The Dark Lord and his army as they got to the gronds. It started as soon as they got to us I knew I had just a few minutes before I had to show my self. Those few minutes were key to the plan to help us win this war.

I looked at Harry as he gave me the cue to showe my self. I removed the cloke as soon as The Dark Lord saw me he knew he was going to lose.

We had what he wanted Harry, Edward and I shot curse after curse at him and he shot some at us. I saw Nagaini and knew that I had to kill the snake to kill The Dark Lord.

We had six of the seven horcruxes killed all that was left was Nagaini. I had a clear shot"_Avada Kedavra_" I aimed at the snake and it hit the grond and came right for me when it was close to me Edward killed it with the sword of gryffindor.

The Dark Lord looked at us as he said"You think that by killing Nagaini you have beat ME. I still hav six more!.'' Harry looked at him and said"No you don't we killed them all. Your book, your Ring, the Hufflepuff's Cup, the Ravenclaw's Diadem, the Slytherin's Locket, The part of your soul that was in Harry and now Nagaini. That's all of your horcruxes."

Edward looked at me and Harry as he gave the cue we looked at The Dark Lord.

"_Avada Kedavra_" the three of us yelled at him and he was dead before he hit the grond. The war was still going on tell the Death Eaters that were fighting us died when there Dark Mark killed them.

Severus was in pain for a few minutes but was fine after that. His Dark Mark was gone and so was Draco's Dark Mark.

With The Dark Lord and his army dead the magic and the muggle world's are safe.


	13. Chapter 13

13 Epilogue.

Twelve years later... Edward and I had the wedding not long after the war when we were told I was pregnant.

We were on platform 9 3/4 to see the kids of to Hogwarts when all the kids were on the train we saw Harry and Ginny with there kids.

Ron and Hermione with all there kids. I went up to Harry and Huged him as I said"How are you Harry?" he Huged back as he said"Good what about you and Edward?"

I looked at him as I said" Good. Lemul and Gabby are going to Hogwarts this year. Thay are so happy to get to go. What about Lilian and Sirius are thay happy to be going?"

Harry looked up at the train as he said"Yes there happy. I just hope thay don't get it to trouble" We talked for a few more minutes before the gate was closed.

We made a deal to get together again and we did. When the kids got home for the holidays we and news for the family"We have some good news for you. I'm pregnant'' we wre all happy. A few months later we had a baby girl we named her Isabell Grace.

THE END


End file.
